Mew Mew Toon
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: A parody of Tokyo Mew Mew. Frida, Pacifica, Connie, Tootie, and Jenny are five girls who merged with the D.N.A of nocturnal animals who fight against aliens trying to enslave the earth.
1. Chapter 1

Character profiles

Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) - A thirteen year old aspiring singer with the innocent blue eyes and the rebellious heart. Merged with the D.N.A of a domestic cat she is very agile and highly sensitive. She doesn't care for labels or what people think of her and she's not scared to say what's on her mind except when it comes to her crush.

Pacfica Northwest (Gravity Falls) - A twelve year old rich girl who is spoiled and somewhat snobby but has good intentions. Merged with the D.N.A of a barn owl she has wings for flight and is double jointed. Though she appears self centered this is due to her wealth and neglectful parents underneath she just wants someone to care for her.

Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) - A thirteen year old girl with book smarts and achieving goals. Merged with the D.N.A of a spinner dolphin she is an excellent swimmer and can use echo location. An intelligent but introverted girl with overprotective parents, she's very fearful of life at first but learns to open up.

Tootie (The Fairly Odd Parents) - A spastic ten year old serving as the youngest member of the group. Merged with the D.N.A of a mouse lemur she has excellent climbing skills and balance. Incredibly cheerful and sweet but slightly annoying.

Jenny Wakemen (My Life as a Teenage Robot) - Not a robot in this but a seventeen year old human girl merged with the D.N.A of a western coyote. Kind, understanding, and somewhat wise she serves as an older sister figure to the girls.

Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) - Frida's best friend and secret crush. A thirteen year old orphan boy who grows up in a foster home. He's laid back, a little mischievous but kind. He is in love Frida and is very protective of her as she is the only person who really cares for him.

Steven Universe (Steven Universe) - The fifteen year old head of the project and owner of the cafe. Like Manny he is an orphan but was raised by his three loving aunts. He is kind, caring, friendly, and willing to help the girls if they need it. He has a crush on Connie.

Brad Carbuckle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) - The twenty-one year old manager of the cafe and brains of the cafe. He serves as their computer, weapon, and info guy. He is tactful, charming, yet flirty and considers himself a hot shot but not really.

Zim (Invader Zim) - Leader of the aliens. A foul-tempered and overzealous alien sent to earth with his army to enslave mankind but mutating plants and animals on earth. He is convinced he is great but in actuality he's not. He is especially antagonistic toward Frida who often shoots him down during his boastful moments.

Dib (Invader Zim) - A highly intelligent and ecstatic second in command who serves as the brains of their group. He is more analytical and patient than Zim and thinks things through. He and Zim often clash over which one of them should be in charge. He is the one who comes up with the experiment

Gir (Invader Zim) - A robot who serves Zim and Dip. Dimwitted, upbeat, and clueless. Though he is a servant of the aliens he proves to be very incompetent.

Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) - A ten year old human boy who works with the aliens. He is merged with the D.N.A of a beaver and was constantly bullied and mistreated because of this, causing him to be vengeful toward humanity. He is energetic, childish, and bratty but he does have a soft spot for some humans mainly children and families.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep moving you delinquents!" Chakal said shoving them into the detention room. They sat down in their desks while he handed them textbooks. "Now I want you two to write an essay on a nocturnal animal."

"Why?' Manny asked.

"Because I said so! Now I want it done by the end of the day or it'll be military school for you two!" He shouted. "Maybe that'll teach the two of you not put a snapping turtle in the toilet of my private bathroom!"

They couldn't help but snicker at their prank but quickly stopped when Chakal ramped his desk with a ruler. Then he left the classroom slamming the door. Manny and Frida began looking through their textbooks to pick an animal to write about.

"I think I'll do the domestic cat."

"Why? They're just pets?"

"They're way more than that. Look at this, it says here that the domestic cat can see in the dark, are extremely agile, have great reflexes, heightened senses, and due to their soft velvet paws can move in the dark without being heard. It also says that they did mankind a huge service by eliminating rats and mice who invade homes. Rats probably would've ruled the earth if cats never existed."

"Huh...Never thought of it like that."

"So what did you pick?"

"I chose a tiger."

"They're nocturnal?"

"Yeah they prefer to hunt at night. They are territorial, strong, fast, also agile and have heightened senses and very protective of their families. Some say a male will die for his mate and if he senses she's in danger he'll rush to her aid immediately."

"Cool."

Meanwhile in a small cafe cafe downtown, Brad Carbuckle and Steven Universe two very intelligent young men were working on a project. Steven's late parents Greg and Rose Universe were biologists who studied animals of different habitats while trying to improve their lives. During those searches they discovered a strange race that was mutating animals into monsters. With help from local robotic scientist Nora Wakemen he constructed a very powerful machine that would merge with animal D.N.A and give them the power to undo the damage done. The tested it out thirteen years ago but something went wrong and it became unknown if anyone was mutated at the time. They continued to work on it until Greg and Rose died in a car accident five years later. The project became dormant but after eight years Steven decided to continue his father's work.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Brad asked. "Mrs. Wakemen said this machine was on the unstable side."

"Those things have been popping up more frequently." Steven said. "If they're not stopped then we humans can say goodbye to being at the top of the food chain. Now did you get any specimen D.N.A?"

"I got five. The domestic cat, the barn owl, the spinner dolphin, the mouse lemur, and the western coyote. I decided to use nocturnal animals."

"Why?"

"Because they move in the night their senses are higher than animals who move in the day."

"Smart, okay Brad fire it up."

...

It was dusk when Manny and Frida finally finished their essays and were allowed to go home.

"Glad that's over dude." Frida said. "Well I better head home."

"Wait! Do you really have to go now?"

"I could kill some time. Wanna go to the skate park?"

"Sure."

Frida wasn't really much of a skater but she enjoyed watching Manny skate on the ramps. It made him look so excited and happy. He was always happy when she was around but she noticed that when she wasn't around he seemed sad or angry. And for some reason unknown to her he never wanted to go home. He was an orphan who lived in a foster home, she had never been there and had often asked to visit but he never wanted her to go.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Frida cried struggling to stand.

"Earthquake!" Someone shouted.

"Frida get down!" Manny called.

Frida did as she was told and covered her head like her father had taught her to during events like these. Suddenly she saw a bright light, a beacon of some sort and it was shooting off five light beams and one of them hit her. It didn't hurt but it felt weird, it almost like something flown into her body. Then the shaking stopped.

"Frida are you alright?" Manny asked helping her up.

"I'm fine." She said. "But what the heck was that?"

"No idea. Come on let's get you home before your Dad tries to arrest me for supposedly causing you bodily harm."

"He only did that once and that was when I came home with a bloody knee and I had been with a boy so naturally he assumed the worst."

"Frida we were out riding our bikes."

"So?"

"And we were six."

"Okay you have a point."

The next day was a Saturday so she and Manny made plans to hang out in the park. On her way there she had to go across the street. As she waited for the signal to change two men who were arguing walked by. Their fight soon got physical and one of them accidentally pushed her into the road right in front of a moving car. As fast as air she jumped up and did a back flip over the car landing safely on her feet.

"Whoa!" She cried landing. "How'd I do that?"

She sensed another car coming and without thinking she back flipped all the way to the safe side much to the audience's amazement.

"Okay that was weird."

She then went to the park and wondered how on earth she did that? She had been told her body would be changing but not like that.

"Hey Manny!" She called.

"Hey Frida." He said. She saw that he had a blister on his mouth.

"Manny what happened?" she asked.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No it was just a skating accident. I'm fine. So what do you wanna do?"

"Well it's pretty hot today so maybe we could get a slushy or ice cream."

"Well there's a stand down there. Cookie dough with hot fudge and churros?"

"You know me so well."

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

He went over to the stand while she waited for him. Suddenly out of no where a giant rat appeared and began attacking the people nearby. To her horror it smacked Manny against a stone wall knocking him out. It sniffed his unconscious body and opened it's large mouth as if to eat him when Frida grabbed a rock and threw it at it's head.

"Leave him alone you big ugly thing!" She shouted. The overgrown rodent glared it's beady red eyes at her and lunged for the girl. "Oh shoot!"

She began running for her life. It was getting dangerously close to her, she tripped and just before it could swallow her up Steven swooped down, picked her up, and carried her to safety.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Who the heck are you?" She said. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Okay, okay, geez. Calm down Frida."

"How do you know my name? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later right now I need you to fight that mutant rat."

"You want me to fight that?! Are you insane?!"

"Don't worry you can do it."

"I can't even get to class on time and you expect me to fight a giant rat?!"

"Hey it's either that or skater boy is done for."

He pointed over to the rat which was now going after Manny again.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"You're gonna need this." He threw a small pendent into her hand. "Power pendent activate!"

The pendent glowed and all at once her clothes changed into a pink dress with red boots, red gloves, and a pink choker with matching arm garders while blue cat ears appeared in her hair and a blue cat tail grew from her dress.

"What heck just happened to me?" She asked looking at herself. A bell appeared in her hands, when the rat darted toward her she held the bell up and it created a barrier that protected her. Then it shot a light toward the rat shrinking it back to it's original harmless size.

"Nice job Frida."

"Hold on! What's going on here? Who are you? What was that thing? And more importantly...WHY AM I IN A PINK DRESS?!"

"Follow me and i will explain everything. And don't worry about your boyfriend, he'll be fine."

"He's not my boyfriend! And I better not be stuck in this dress forever."

"Relax and follow me."

Frida followed Steven to a cafe where they were greeted by Brad.

"Steven you're back." Brad said. "Hey who's the girl?"

"Our newest project."

"Project?" Frida said. "Could someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"Of course how rude of us." Brad said. "I am Brad Carbuckle and this is Steven Universe. We are part of what is known as a mew mew project."

"A mew mew what now?" She said confused.

"Mew mew project." Steven corrected. "Do you remember yesterday when the ground shook?"

"Yeah."

"And did a light hit you?"

"Yes."

"Well that was a beam from a beacon that infused your body with the D.N.A of a domestic cat."

"So what you're saying is...YOU GUYS TURNED ME INTO A FREAK?!"

"Not a freak a mew mew."

"Why did you do this to me?!"

"Technically the beam chose you to be a mew mew."

"Well I don't want to be a mew mew! And I don't wanna wear a pink dress! How do you get this thing off me anyway?"

"Just say pendent deactivate."

"Pendent deactivate?"

In a flash she was returned to her normal appearance.

"Look Frida like it or not you have to do this, you're the only one who can stop them."

"Stop who?"

Brad and Steven went to a computer and uploaded some data.

"We don't know where they came from but an alien species has invaded the planet and are trying to takeover the planet by wiping out humanity." Brad explained. "They can do this by mutating regular animals into monsters."

"My father built a machine that could infuse humans with D.N.A of animals so they could fight the monsters and it gave them the ability to remove the mutation from the animal's body." Steven said. "So far there are five like you out there. We chose to use the D.N.A of nocturnal animals because they have stronger and better senses."

"Well what animals are they?" Frida asked.

"The domestic cat which is you, the barn owl, the spinner dolphin, the mouse lemur, and the western coyote." Brad said. "We're hoping you'll be able to find the others."

"How? I can't do this. I'm just a kid."

"Frida you wouldn't have been chosen if you couldn't." Steven said. "And we'll help you every step of the way."


	3. Chapter 3

As Frida was walking home from school she felt like she was being followed. She didn't anyone but she could hear them.

"Alright buddy! Show yourself!" She said. But no one appeared. Using her senses she figured out where the stalker was hiding then threw at rock at it. It was a direct hit.

"AHHH!" A voice cried. "Curse you earth girl!"

"Look pal I don't like being stocked okay? So buzz off!"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with earthling!"

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the most feared being in all the galaxy! I am the greatest invader ever! I am your ruler! Your master! I am-" A short green skinned creature with antennas and red eyes came out from the bushes and jumped onto the fence. "Zim!"

"Um...What are you supposed to be?"

"I am an alien and I have come for your planet! Now tremble before me earth girl!"

"And why would I do that?"

"What do you mean why? Because I am the most dangerous being in the universe!"

"Dude you're a green midget. How am I supposed to be intimidated by you when you're like two feet tall? In fact I think you're shorter than by a few inches."

"Silence earthling! My size may not frighten you but I can put you through the most horrible, insufferable, torture you have ever imagined! I can make you wish you were never created! I can- Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Home. I stopped listening like five seconds ago."

"Ugh! Listen girl! I am here to tell you to leave my creations alone!"

"Your creations? You mean the giant rat thing?"

"Yes! Do you have any idea how long it took me to mutant that thing?! Three weeks. Three weeks woman! And you destroyed it! Three weeks of hard work down the drain!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Oh you will care! When I take you back to my ship to be experimented on! You'll be dissected and studied! We'll rip out your organs! And feed your brain to the-"

But she just kicked him off the fence sending him into the river then continued on home. Zim pulled himself out the water dripping wet and shaking with rage.

"Well played earth girl! But you haven't seen the last me!" He said. "I'll get even with you girl! You and the rest of your pathetic species! Gir!"

A small robot came to his side.

"Find me another specimen to experiment on!"

"Can it be a squirrel?"

"No Gir! No more squirrels! Get me a creature that's actually useful! And call that idiot Dib and tell him to find out whatever information he can on that girl!"

Meanwhile Frida was halfway home when she accidentally bumped into someone. It was a girl with long blonde hair dressed in expensive looking clothes.

"Sorry." She said.

"You better be!" The blonde snapped. "Why don't look where you're going."

"On second thought I'm not sorry and you're rude."

"And you're ugly now get out of my way!"

"Fine oh and by the way nice fake blonde hair, it almost looks real."

"What did you say?! I will sue you!"

"Try it, my dad's a cop and my mom's a judge."

"Do you know who I am?"

"A very mean girl with fake blonde hair?"

"I am Pacifica Northwest."

"And I'm Frida Suarez so what's your point?"

"I am like the richest and most popular girl in existence!"

"And I care why?"

"Because I'm a Northwest!"

"Look I've already had to deal with an annoying green weirdo so I don't have time for this. Now if you'll excuse me."

She then walked away. The next day she received a call from Steven to come by the cafe.

"You want me to do what?" She said.

"Work at the cafe." He said. "You'll be able to keep up with any further information and free discount on cake."

"But I can't be a waitress."

"It's easy, you just take people's orders, give them their food, and smile. You start tomorrow after school."

"Is that the only thing you called me down for?"

"No. Brad's signal picked up another Mew Mew nearby so we're going to give you this." He handed her a pendent. "When the rightful owner is near the pendent will glow, keep an eye on it and don't lose it got that?"

"Sure. So what mew mew is it?"

"If my sources are correct it should be the barn owl. This mew mew can fly, is double jointed, and has excellent hunting skills."

"Alright I'll keep my eyes open for something weird. By the way where's Brad?"

"At the mall trying to get girls with cheesy pick up lines."

"How's that working for him?"

"Well..."

At the mall...

"What's a happening hot stuff?" Brad asked as a pretty girl walked by only to have her slap him.

"Not good." Steven admitted. "Anyway keep that pendent safe okay."

She stuck the pendent in her pocket along with hers then headed home. As for Zim he had been waiting for hours for Gir to come back with a new specimen.

"I'm back!" He said.

"Finally! Now what did you bring me Gir?"

The little robot held up a squirrel.

"Gir! I told you no squirrels! You have failed me once again!"

Just then he saw a frog hop by. Zim quickly grabbed the amphibian and chuckled as he thought of a terrible idea. An hour later screams were heard from the Northwest Manor. Luckily the screams caught Frida's attention and she hurried to see what was happening. A giant slimy frog monster was attacking Pacifica.

"Help me! Someone help me!" She cried.

The frog grabbed Pacifica with it's sticky tongue and began pulling her toward it's mouth.

"Oh my God it's gonna eat her!" She gasped. "I can't let that happen!...Then again...No I better save her."

She pulled her pendent from her pocket.

"Power pendent activate!" The pendent glowed transforming her into her mew mew form then ran inside the mansion. She summoned her bell and blasted the frog causing it to release Pacifica. "Are you alright?"

"You? What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your ungrateful life." Frida grabbed Pacifica and moved her to safety. "Stay here!"

She ran up to the froggy beast and made her aim only for the monster to push her away. It knocked the pendent out of her pocket, it landed near Pacifica, and began glowing.

"It's glowing." Frida said. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. She's the mew mew."

"What's going on?!" Pacifica cried.

"Pacifica grab that pendent!"

"Why?"

"Just do it if you wanna live!"

Pacifica grabbed the pin.

"Now what?" She said.

"Power pendent activate!" Frida shouted.

The pendent glowed in Pacifica's hand and her clothes changed into a short aquamarine dress with matching gloves and boots while owl wings grew onto her back.

"Wha...What did you do to me?" A crossbow appeared in her hands. "What do I do with this?"

"Just shut up and fight! Whoa!"

The frog grabbed her with it's tongue.

"Hey wartzilla!" Pacifica called making her aim. "I've got an arrow with your name on it!"

She fired the arrow and it was a bullseye. It dropped Frida who fell, on instinct the wigs on Pacifica's back flapped and she flew up to catch her.

"Thanks."

"Yeah whatever."

Frida rolled her eyes then held up her bell. A beam was fired and it changed the frog back to normal.

"Ugh! I hate frogs!" Pacifica said disgusted. "What happened to me?"

"Let me explain."

So she told her the whole story about the mew mew project and what she was. As expected she was ticked and threw a hissy fit but she calmed down after awhile and agreed to go speak with Steven and Brad. As for Zim he was pretty angry that his plan.

"Curse you earth girl!" He shouted. "I'll get you for this!"

"Zim!" A voice cried. "Come in Zim!"

It was coming from his communicator. He quickly answered it. It was coming from his superior, an aging alien who had sent him to earth to takeover the planet.

"Zim I sensed another mutant was eliminated." He said.

"It wasn't my fault! It was the fault of that stupid human!"

"I don't care who's fault it was! I want this planet Zim and as long as those filthy humans live on it I cannot fully rule it. Destroy the humans Zim or so help me I will personally throw you into a black hole! Understand!"

"Yes sir. Right away sir." He turned off his communicator. "Though you have won the battle today human girl it is I who will win the war! You will rue the day you ever challenged the great Zim! Ah-ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Shut up!" A civilian called.

"You shut up human!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

Then he threw a boot at Zim's head knocking him down.

"Curse you humans!"

...

"I can't believe I have to actually work." Pacifica complained. "Well at least the uniforms are cute."

"Look blondie." Frida said. "I don't wanna work either but tuff pity! And you're gonna have to work with me at this and at getting rid of mutants! So can we try to be friends?"

"I'd rather you be my servant."

"Not happening sister so get over it."

"Fine I guess I could settle for acquaintances."

"Fine by me. Now pick up that mop while I dust the tables."

"But I don't mop."

"Seriously? Steven help me out here."

"Sorry Frida but you're on your own on this one." Steven said.

Frida face palmed and sighed.

"Why me? Why God? Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Frida had overslept and was running as fast she could to get to class on time. In her haste she accidentally bumped into a girl carrying books knocking them all over the floor.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" The girl said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Frida asked. "I was the one who bumped into you."

"But I should've seen you coming. I'm so stupid and careless and...and...and...oh dear...Where are my glasses?"

She blindly began searching the ground for her glasses. Frida found them on the sidewalk, she picked them up, and handed them to her.

"Here."

"Thank you." The girl put the glasses back on her face.

"Here let me help you." She helped her gather up the fallen books. "What's with all the books?"

"I...I told Brit and Tiff I would do their homework so I need these textbooks to do it."

"Why are you doing their homework?"

"Because they're seniors in high school and they said as an eight grader I had an obligation to serve them."

"Serve them? They're seniors not queens."

"Well they were very intimating."

"So? Forget them. I bet all they are is just talk. What's your name?"

"Connie, Connie Maheswaran."

"I'm Frida Suarez. Look what don't you forget those two and I'll walk you to class."

"That's very nice of you but I really shouldn't."

"Well here's my number, call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

After School she went to the cafe to start work. Brad and Steven worked in the bakery while Frida and Pacifica would be waitress but Frida did a all the work while Pacifica did her nails.

"You know I could use some help." Frida said.

"Brad and Steven are in the kitchen." Pacifica said not paying attention to her.

Frida fought the urge to hit her with a mop. So she was on her own with the customers. Luckily they were very polite well most of them. Two customers in particular were not at all nice. They were two girls, obviously high schoolers and obviously snobs. Frida could tell just by the way they were dressed and the way they walked. They wore fashionably chic clothes that she could never in her life afford and they walked like they were God's gifts to mankind.

"Welcome to the cafe. What can I get you?" Frida asked.

"Yes." Said the black haired girl with dark skin. "What can we get that has no carbs, no sugar, and is fat free."

"Water." Frida said giggling.

"Don't you sell anything other than these disgusting, fatty, pasteries?"

"This a cafe, what did you expect? A salad bar?"

"You know I hear their cheesecake is very good here." A meak voice said. Frida looked to see Connie sitting with them. These two must've been Brit and Tiff.

"Connie sweetie." Brit said in a sickening fake sweet voice. "Pretty girls don't eat that stuff. Do you eat it?"

"Sometimes." Connie admitted."

"Well no wonder you're so fat girl." Tiff added.

"Yes, you need to change your diet." Brit said. "And your hair, it's so dirty. You really should use a different shampoo."

"Or maybe just cut it all off." Tiff joked.

The two girls started laughing while Connie blushed looking embarrassed and hurt.

"You know." Frida said as an idea formed in her brain. "I think I have something that suits the two of you perfectly."

In about five minutes she came back carrying a tray with two cups of chocolate sauce, caramel, honey, melted bubble gum, syrup, butterscotch, jelly, and melted marshmallows.

"Ugh! What is that gunk?" Tiff said disgusted.

"I call it sticky surprise."

"What's the surprise?" Brit said. "Calories?"

"No this is."

Suddenly she "tripped" and spilled the cups of the sticky substances all over the two mean girls.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said feigning shock. "I didn't mean to. Were those outfits expensive?"

"Yes!" Brit screamed.

The other customers couldn't resist laughing as they watched the girls walk away.

"You okay?" Frida asked Connie.

"Yeah." She said.

"Don't listen to those two. You're great the way you are."

"Thank you but I'm nothing special. Excuse but I have to go home now my mom will be worried."

"Okay. Take care."

When they closed up shop Frida went home. Manny caught up with her on his way back from the skate park.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey what's new?"

"Not much, I haven't been seeing you as often as I used to. What's up?"

"Nothing I just got a job."

"Did I hear correctly? Did Frida Suarez really get a job?"

"Ha, ha very funny for your information I actually can work and I decided I want extra money."

"So where do you work?"

"At the local cafe."

"You working at a place that serves cakes, cookies, and pies. Is that wise?"

"Hey I'm not that crazy about sweets."

"Says the girl who once ate a whole cake and a batch of sugar cookies in the same day."

Frida rolled her eyes at his joke. Then a group of people came running down the street in terror.

"Hey what's the rush?" Manny asked.

His question was answered when a mountain of water came flooding toward them. They quickly joined the group of running people while trying not to get caught in the water. Manny jumped to the side avoiding getting caught but Frida wasn't quick enough and she got swept away. Manny quickly jumped into the flood and swam after Frida. He grabbed her hand then held onto a tree branch and climbed up the tree while pulling her up with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Cough! Where's that flood coming from?"

She looked at the floods direction in the back. The source of where it was appeared to be a whirlpool of some sort and it was surrounding a person. Was that person drowning? Frida spotted a dry area and jumped onto it from the tree. She ran behind the bushes and pulled out her pendent.

"Power pendant activate!"

She transformed into her mew attire and ran down the road toward where the whirlpool was coming from. When she got closer she saw that the person wasn't drowning. In fact this person was perfectly dry, standing in the middle of the dry sidewalk. It was a girl, she was dressed in a green one piece with a matching green corset, boots, and a short skirt that resembled fins. It looked like Connie, no it was Connie. She was clutching her hair in frustration and breathing heavily. Was she doing this? She noticed she wore a pendent around her neck. She was a mew mew.

"Connie? Connie! Connie!" She shouted. She couldn't hear her through the water. Frida took a deep breath, dove into the whirlpool, and swam through it til she reached where she was.

"Connie! Connie!"

Connie looked at Frida, she looked utterly horrified.

"Connie! What's going on? Are you doing this?"

"I...I didn't mean to!" She screamed. "It was too much! I lost control!"

"Connie I need you calm down. Can you do that?"

"I don't think I can!"

Frida knelt down and gently took Connie's hands away from her head.

"Look at me. I need you to calm down okay? Take a deep breath and calm down. Just try."

She did as she was told, soon the whirlpool stopped along with the floods. Once everything had settled Connie turned back to normal and passed out.

"Uh-oh."

"Frida!" She heard Manny call. She quickly changed back before he could see her. "Frida there you are! I was worried that- whoa! What happened?"

"Manny can you help get her to the cafe?"

"Why? Wouldn't a hospital be more appropriate?"

"Uh...I have a friend who works there and he's a doctor. Yeah that's it! Now help me!"

"Alright."

They carefully lifted up Connie's body and took her to the cafe just before Brad and Steven could go home. They took her into the lab and laid her on a cushion they kept while Brad did a scan on her D.N.A.

"She's alive." Brad said. "She's been fused with the D.N.A of a spinner dolphin and she had high stress levels. But instead of expressing it she keeps it bottle up which isn't good."

"Did her stress cause those floods?" Frida asked.

"Yep."

"So can she like control water?"

"Not exactly. One of the side effects of being a mew mew is if a mew mew is really angry, sad, scared, stressed, or excited they can cause a natural disaster. For example had it been you Frida you could've set off a winter storm or if it had been Pacifica she would've started a tornado. Now it's okay to get scared or angry or sad from time to time but you can't let it control you. You can't lose your temper, you can't get petrified, and you can't get over stressed."

"Will she be alright?" Steven asked.

"Yes but she can't keep her stress bottle up like this it's dangerous to the environment and her health."

"So do we lock her up?" Pacifica suggested.

"Pacfica!" The three of them scolded.

"What? I thought that's what you do with people who are dangerous."

"Pacifica she's a stressed girl not a criminal." Frida said. "She needs help."

"You know she's kind of pretty." Steven said looking at her.

Then she woke up.

"Wha...Where am I?"

"You're with friends." Steven said.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is...The flood! Oh no! Did anyone drown?"

"No one was hurt." Frida said.

They began to explain the situation to Connie and how she needed to control her stress.

"I'm sorry, I try not to be so stress but I live a pretty stressful life." She said. "I have to keep up a straight A report card, not to mention my tennis classes and keeping up with Brit and Tiff's homework-"

"Okay first of all ditch those two!" Frida said. "They're not your friends."

"But they're all I have."

"Well you don't need them anymore because now you have me."

"And me." Steven said. "And we'll help you."

"Really? You know I've never had real friends before. It's nice."


	5. Chapter 5

Zim and Gir were on their ship awaiting commands from their leader, the dark one. He was their aging but powerful and dangerous leader who long sought to enslave the planet.

"Tell me something Zim." He spoke. "How is it that a simple human girl, a mere child is able to defeat you?"

"She's a lot more powerful than I first thought. But that doesn't mean I can't defeat her! Because I can and will!"

"Enough of your insufferable speech. Get down there and destroy her."

"Yes Dark One but quick question?"

"What?"

"Once I destroy those meddlesome girls and help you enslave the planet, will you make me your heir?"

"You? My heir? Don't make me laugh. I have already chosen heir one more powerful and threatening than you."

"If that's true then why isn't he here helping us."

"That's because I don't know where he is. I chose him shortly after his birth but thanks to his meddlesome parents he got away when he was a baby. But I saw to it that he would grow up in a word of cruelty so he would hate mankind by the time he reached proper age. He is now of the perfect age the only problem is I need to find out who he is and where he is."

"But if you already have an heir then what am I here for?"

"To eliminate those who stand in our way. Now remove those nuisances or you'll find yourself trapped in the ozone."

...

Frida was relieved to finally be able practice with her band. Between going to school, working at the cafe, and fighting monsters she hadn't had much time to practice with her friends Rosa and Teeny.

"Frida. Can we talk?" Her father asked.

"Not now Dad."

"Hija please."

"Alright Dad what is it?"

"Frida you're father and I are concerned." Her mother said. "For the past thirteen years all you've done is go to that band, go to school, and then stay stuck up in your room. It's not healthy. We want you to try new things."

"And not hang around that boy so much." Emiliano said.

"Dear there's nothing wrong with Manny." Carmela said. "But we would like you to be friends with more girls."

"I have Rosa and Teeny."

"Yes but they're hardly ever around and I don't think Rosa is a good influence. I mean she's thirteen years old and smokes."

"Well actually Mom. I have new friends and I have a job."

"Really? That's great Hija." Emiliano said. "Where do you work?"

"At the cafe."

"Oh...Well I'd prefer you to work as a police cadet like your sisters."

"Let it go Emiliano. She's never going to get into law and order." Carmela said. "That aside we're glad you have a job sweetheart and these friends of yours, who are they?"

"I don't know. Just random people."

"Well we would like to know more about them."

"You guys are worried for nothing. It's fine, can I go?"

"Well where are you going?"

"Work and then to Rosa's house."

"Alright but we're not done here."

"Mom, Dad, I'm not a baby. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"We know you're not a baby anymore dear...Well I do."

"Hey!" Her husband objected.

"But baby or not you're still our daughter."

"And we want to protect you." Emiliano added.

"Do you guys do this with Anita and Nikita?"

"As a matter of fact we do. But we're a little more concerned about you because-"

"Because I'm younger? I'm not a little girl okay? I'm thirteen. You guys can't keep treating me like I'm a little kid!"

"Young lady do not speak to your mother like that or you will be grounded!" Emiliano said.

"I gotta go!"

"Frida wait-" Carmela said.

"I have to get to work!"

She went outside, got on her bike, and petaled away.

"Frida! Ugh! That rebellion." She sighed "She gets that from you, you know."

"I know but she gets her spit fire from you."

"Spit fire? Excuse me but who was the rebel without a cause in high school?"

"Well let's not forget who was the headstrong book worm who dated that rebel. The only difference between us now and then is that I'm not rebellious you're still a spit fire."

"I am not! I am a perfectly calm and collective woman!"

"Then why are you shouting at me?"

"I...Don't correct me! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Meanwhile as Frida went to the cafe...

"There she is Gir." Zim said as they spied on her. "The miserable human who stands in our way of conquering this planet. She's an ugly little thing isn't she?"

"I think she's pretty." Gir said.

"Quiet Gir! No one asked you! Now to eliminate the problem. But how?"

Then his communicator went off.

"Hello? Dib! What have you learned about that girl?"

"Her name is Frida Suarez, her father is the police chief, her mother is a judge, and she's got two older sisters who are police cadets." Dib answered.

"Really? Dib police officers work with dogs?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Because who better to catch a cat than a dog?"

"Doggy!" Gir cheered. "We're getting a doggy!"

"No Gir! We are not getting a doggy!"

At the cafe Frida couldn't concentrate, she was too upset with her folks.

"You okay?" Connie asked.

"No. My parents. They keep treating me like I'm so kid. Always nosing into my business. Worrying for nothing."

"I know that feeling but don't worry they only do it because they love you."

"Yeah well there is such a thing as too much love."

"Hey be grateful your parents actually care about you." Pacifica said. "Some kids have parents who don't care if they're at school or in a jailhouse."

"Are your parents like that?" Connie asked.

"That's none of your business!" Pacifica snapped. "And FYI my parents love me very much. They buy me anything I want so they have to love me!"

"Sorry I was just asking."

"Guys we got a problem!" Steven said.

"Steven? What's wrong?"

"There's a new mutant and he's attacking the police station."

"Oh man! That's where my dad and my sisters work!" Frida said. "Is anyone hurt?"

"I don't know! But you three better get down there!"

They transformed and bolted toward the police station. A vicious, slobbering, mutated police dog was attacking the cops. Some of them were fighting back with guns and teasers or were helping injured cops get to the hospital.

"A dog. It had to be a dog." Frida groaned.

"Oh gross! Look at that thing!" Pacifica said. "It's drooling! Do we really have to fight it?"

"Pacifica there are innocent men in there who could get hurt or worse." Connie said.

"But it could be rabid."

"It's not rabid! All my dad's dogs have had their shots!" Frida said. "Now come on! Connie, Pacifica, help them get the injured out of here I'm going to find my dad and my sisters."

They went inside the station. While Connie and Pacifica led the injured policemen out of the station to safety Frida went to search for her family. She found her sisters locked in a cage, luckily they didn't recognize her.

"I'll get you two out of here!" She said.

"Hurry! That mutt has our father!" Anita said.

"Was he hurt?"

"We don't know." Nikita said. "We tried to stop it but then this midget with a skin condition locked us in here! When I find him I'll use his head for a bowling ball!"

Frida picked the lock to the cage with her cat claws.

"You two get out of here now!"

"What about out father?" Anita asked,

"I'll get him. Trust me I can handle this."

"We're trained professionals!" Nikita argued.

"No you're not! You're gadets! You're not official policemen! And you have no idea what you're up against! If you want to help them carry some of the injured men out of here!"

"Alright but take care our father."

"I will."

She then continued in a different direction followed by Connie and Pacifica.

"Who was that girl?" Anita said. "Some kind of superhero mutant?"

"I don't know but she was weird looking." Nikita said.

"Yeah and was it my imagination or does she remind you of our little sister?"

"Well the hair seems familiar but Frida couldn't pull that off."

"Yeah you're right."

The girls ran upstairs to find her father laying on the floor beaten and unconscious.

"Papa!" She gasped.

"He's got a pulse and he's still breathing." Connie said putting her ear to his chest.

"Don't worry Papa I'll get you out of here."

"Not so fast kitty whiskers!" Zim said. "I do hope you like the little beat down I gave your old man!"

"You! Look do whatever you want to me but leave my family alone!"

"Sorry human but messing with your family is too much fun and by the way have you meet my new pet? Here boy!" He whistled and the dog mutant appeared. "Good doggy, get the kitty and her friends!"

The girls started running as the mutant chased them It barked, growled, and snarled at them and tried to bite them. It cornered them and prepared for the kill but Frida noticed the familiar tag on it's collar.

"Delgado?" She guessed. "Easy boy, it's me Frida. Remember? I always give you table scraps?"

She raised her hand up, the mutant smelled her hand then licked her cheek.

"Oh! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" She rubbed him and happily panted while wagging his tail.

"What is this?!" Zim demanded. "I am your master! Obey me you mutt!"

Delgado then turned angrily toward the alien and growled.

"Sick him!" Frida ordered.

"Ahhhh!"

Delgado lunged for Zim and began using him as a chew toy until he decided to teleport out of there. After that Frida used her bell to turn him back to normal then he went to nuzzzle his mistress.

"Aww! Good boy."

"Wow how'd you do that?" Pacifica said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Connie said. "Dogs maybe easy to control but they never turn against their family."


End file.
